


The Shattering of Colleen Wing

by Anonymess (Tecton)



Series: The Marvel Shatterverse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Punisher (TV 2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Frank Castle (Francine Castle), Female Stephen Strange (Stephanie Strange), Futanari Joy Meachum, Futanari Laura Kinney (X-23), Futanari Mary Walker, Iron Fist (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Marvel Shatterverse, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Other, Post-Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecton/pseuds/Anonymess
Summary: Waking up to a strange world, Colleen comes to grips with her new reality.  An old enemy becomes a new ally, and things go from bad to worse in the second look into a dark and disturbed world where nothing is right.
Relationships: Colleen Wing/Laura Kinney, Francine Castle/Lisa Castle, Joy Meachum/Kamala Khan, Joy Meachum/Mary Walker (Mary), Joy Meachum/Mary Walker (Walker), Laura Kinney/Lisa Castle/Kamala Khan, Laura Kinney/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Mary walker (Walker)/Francine Castle, Melinda May/Colleen Wing/Mary Walker (Typhoid Mary), Melinda May/Mary Walker (Typhoid Mary)
Series: The Marvel Shatterverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396168
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Dragon Takes Flight

Pain. Kind of all over her body. That's what Colleen woke to. Like she'd gone ten rounds with a tank. Slowly sitting up in her bed, she rubs her neck. She'd been out dealing with criminals, but had never come home feeling so worn down. They were less than a challenge. It felt like her head was splitting open, which didn't help either. Dragging herself up, she strips out of the sweatpants and tank top she'd worn to bed, stepping into a hot shower. Standing under the heat, eyes closed as it enveloped her, she began to feel better. Having the Iron Fist had some definite advantages...especially when you're more focused than Danielle Rand.

Emerging to get dressed, she still felt a bit unnerved, like she was being watched or something. She didn't really think much of it. Probably just stressed out after the ordeal with Danielle and Davos. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she decides to go for a run. That always helped her perk right up. When she opened the door to leave, however, she felt a nearly overwhelming sense of dread. Leaning on the doorway, she squints and tries to collect herself. _What the hell was that? Something is really not right here..._ Having decided to forgo her run, she instead forces herself to head out, determined to find out why she had such an onset of dread.

As Colleen is dealing with her aching morning, Mary Walker has found herself with an entirely different problem. Her Walker alter was standing in front of a mirror naked, not too happy with the reflection she saw. "I have a dick." She states flatly in her usual calm and controlled voice. Not a sentence she ever expected to utter, but there it was. And like Colleen, she also had something in her head saying something was wrong. What didn't help is she knew she'd headed out for Arizona, but here she was...back in New York. There was only one thing she could think to do now. She'd have to go see Joy Meachum. Maybe she'd know what was up. And if nothing else, the private investigator needed resources.

The trip to Joy's apartment was swift but paranoid. there was this heavy feeling in the air, like her body didn't know what to do with it. Instead of knocking, she lets herself in, silently creeping through the apartment. Instead of drinking, like she'd expected, she found Joy in the shower, singing something Walker couldn't make out. But that water falling triggered her mind, and her Mary alter took control. And even she could feel something was wrong. Unfortunately, it was at that moment Joy emerged, startled by Mary and dropping her towel. "What the hell?" She recoils a bit, her last meeting with Walker having ended not so well for her freedom. But the blush and awkward neck rub confirmed it was Mary she was dealing with, not Walker.

Mary bends down, picking up the towel to hand back, not noticing the slight bulge in her jeans. "I'm sorry...I don't know why I'm here. Maybe Walker wanted to talk?" The two alters had come to an agreement, after all. Joy takes the towel, wrapping it around herself. "It's fine, Mary." Shuffling out into the main room of the apartment, the kindest of the alters peeks out the window. "I have this weird feeling. Like something's wrong. But I don't know what it is." She turns, Joy now noticing the bulge. "Well, judging from that, maybe you just need to get off." Mary looks down, then covers the bulge. "That wasn't there before! We never had a...thing. We're a girl!" Seeing an opportunity, Joy steps over, pressing into the redhead a bit. "Here..." She slides her hand down, grasping the bulge.

Moving through the streets with a newfound urgency, Colleen was having a miserable time. Everything looked the same, but that feeling was still there. It really didn't help that her feeling of being watched had basically become a warning siren in her mind. Finally having enough, she sprints into a nearby park, ducking into the bushes. If she was being followed, they'd have to show themselves now. What she'd expected, she didn't know...but this young girl in denim and sunglasses wasn't it. Stepping into view, she furrows her brows. "Why are you following me?" The girl watches calmly, showing no sign of being surprised. "You smell...normal." Her voice had a hint of accent, possibly Spanish. Colleen wasn't exactly a linguist, though. "Normal?" that was a little...odd. "Everyone smells wrong. Fake." And then it suddenly clicks. "Wait...are you having that 'something wrong' feeling too?" The girl nods, then Colleen sighs. At least she wasn't insane.

The two talked briefly, the girl not really a conversationalist. English was definitely a second language. They did manage to sort between them that things were off. Like the world felt fake. "By the way...what do I call you?" the girl gives a pause, then speaks. "Laura." She'd explained how she was with her friends, but woke up this morning in New York. And things were definitely wrong. It wasn't even the right year. That part really had Colleen worried. If the girl...Laura...was from another **time** , then there was no telling what kind of mess they'd wound up in. She decides to bring Laura back to her place. They both needed food, and Laura definitely needed a shower.

Mary leans into the couch, her back arching as Joy's hand slides up and down her hefty shaft, making her toes curl. "Feels good?" Mary nods, bucking into the warm hand grasping her. "Then you'll love this..." Lowering her head, she slides her lips around the glans, sucking hard. Mary whimpers, fingers tangling in Joy's hair. "Th...thank you..." Joy wasn't entirely sure why she'd made this move. Sure, it gave her a bit of leverage over the Mary alter, but Walker also had that dick, and that could come back on her hard. Literally. Mostly, she was just horny, and knew Mary was submissive enough for her to take charge.

Her thoughts are interrupted by spurts of warm cum across her tongue. It honestly tasted really good. Maybe a little too good. Lifting her head, she straddles Mary, giving the woman no chance to object before sinking the slick shaft into her depths, shuddering at how thick the woman was. It looked a bit odd on the toned frame Mary and Walker shared, but Joy couldn't deny it felt so good inside her. Gripping bare shoulders, she rides Mary while the gentle alter tries her best to not immediately burst inside Joy.

Cooking breakfast, Colleen is startled by Laura's sudden appearance. The girl didn't make a sound when she moved, stalking like a predator. And the older woman very much felt like prey around the her guest. Sliding some eggs and bacon onto a plate, she sets the table with their breakfast, eating in silence. The way Laura looked at her was both flattering and unsettling. She'd never been around anyone who felt as dangerous as this. Washing dishes after the meal, she hears the shower running, deciding to take a nap while Laura showered. She did still feel a bit drained.

Ten minutes later, Laura emerges from the bathroom totally bare, regarding Colleen's sleeping form before pulling down the woman's sweat pants, pressing her modest five inches against the newly exposed folds, then pushes inside. Hard. Colleen snaps awake, finding Laura grasping her hips and just rutting into her like an animal. She wanted to object, to push the girl away. And for a moment actually does manage some resistance. Then Laura increases her speed, pounding raw and rough, humping into Colleen's depths. Despite herself, she moans. She didn't want to, but such a rough treatment was forcing them from her lips.

Mary couldn't take anymore. Her body spasms, hot seed flooding Joy, who never made an attempt to pull free, letting the woman empty into her womb. "Feel any better?" Mary nods, leaning back with a sigh. "I still have that wrong feeling, but I'm not as nervous. Thank you, Joy. You're a good friend." That made her blush a bit. Even if Walker was using her, Mary at least liked and respected her, so that was something in her favor, at least. giving her a soft kiss, Joy stands up. "You can use my shower if you like. I'll toss your clothes in the wash." The benefits of an upscale apartment like this. Separate hot water heaters for laundry and showers.

Laura had, after several deposits of hot cum, moved on to fucking Colleen's face, humping roughly into her mouth and throat. By now, the older woman was kind of into it. She wasn't thrilled about how the girl had basically raped her, but the roughness was something she didn't even realize she needed. Another load of cum is fired, this time right into the older's throat. Seeming to be finally spent, Laura collapses onto the bed, wiping hair from her brow. "Sorry. I have...instincts. Urges." That worried Colleen some. The girl didn't feel normal, and fucked like an animal. She'd also mentioned smelling, so maybe she had animal powers?

Another thought strikes right after this. "Laura...how old are you?" The spent girl grunts, finding the energy to respond after an achingly long pause. "Twelve." Well, shit. That was a problem. She'd just been pounded by, and swallowed the cum of, a twelve year old girl. Granted, one who was strong as hell and aggressive to boot, but still. Not great. this train is derailed by sudden warmth. For a moment, she thought round two was on the way, instead getting the preteen cuddling up against her side. "Next time...take it easier, alright?" Next time? The hell was she thinking? But, seeing Laura so cute and happy after getting off...she supposed she could allow things to continue.


	2. Eagle Hunts Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward firt encounter, Colleen and her new ally search for clues, while Walker has a strange encounter.

More pain. A different kind, this time. Before, it had been the ache of combat and the weight of the unknown. Now, she felt the soreness in her throat and the bruising of her thighs. Laura was impressively strong, and had banged her up quite a bit during her 'release' with Colleen. Things were a tad awkward now, considering what had just transpired. The girl spoke even less than she had before, and the Iron Fist was left at a loss herself. She knew, on some level, she should have been furious. Laura had full-on raped her. Later consent didn't make the initial any better...but there was something about the slightly feral girl she liked. And it had felt **really** good, too. Just what she'd needed. But, something still needed to be done. Not about that, but the current situation they found themselves in.

Laura had disclosed a little more, revealing she'd actually been in Canada before suddenly finding herself in Central Park. Colleen was the only person she met who smelled 'right'. The way the girl described it, everyone else smelled fake, like something mass produced in a factory. That wasn't comforting. And since the girl had come from decades in the future, they were dealing with real power here. That left a few options to pursue. There was Thana, that big purple woman who used some kind of gauntlet to snap away half the life on Earth. Stephanie Strange was another choice, given her mystical nature. And they were close to her than an alien who was...well, probably out in space somewhere. So, that would be where they started. The pair decide it would be best to keep on their guard, since whoever did this probably doesn't want it undone.

Joy snaps to attention, wrists and ankles bound to her bed posts, her mouth taped shut. The woman staring with crossed arms was definitely not Mary. Moving over, the tape is roughly ripped from her lips, causing a cry of pain. "Walker, wait! Before you m--ngh!" She's stopped by the last thing she expected; a kiss. Rough and dominant, but not cruel. "You were nice to Mary." The bindings are undone, leaving the woman to rub her wrists. "Why was I tied up?" The alter sighs, rolling her eyes. "After our last encounter, I didn't feel like having some kind of pathetic fight with you." Joy's attempt to respond is cut off when she feels something brushing against her stomach. Looking down, she sees a very hard cock where there hadn't been one before. "What the fuck!" That exclamation actually causes Walker to chuckle. "Yeah, I also watched that appear. It didn't even grow. Just kind of faded into view."

Walker wasn't one to mince words or hesitate when she wanted something...which Joy was currently finding out the hard way. Mostly in the way she was holding her bed frame for dear life while the assassin rode her like she was a mechanical bull. It was both mildly disturbing and really hot. Mostly due to her new appendage feeling pretty great buried inside Walker. She bucks up into the riding woman, releasing the bed frame to hold Walker's hips, really hammering up into the woman, gasping when both fire off. One deep into the depths of the alter, the other right across Joy's stomach and the undersides of her breasts.

As both duos work through their respective 'collaborations', the Sorceress Supreme was cursing her poor luck. She'd come to like she spent all night drinking...which she hadn't done since becoming a sorceress. Add to that she couldn't find Wong or sense **any** of the other magic users on Earth, and you have the recipe for disaster. She was sitting on the steps of her Sanctum Sanctorum, trying to piece things together when a sudden flash hits her. Or two, rather. She sees Colleen and Laura making their way to meet her, followed by Joy and Walker's rather...forceful...intimacy. They felt...well, solid. Everything else was sort of...wispy, like it was barely there. Beyond her power to push past, but within her sight to expose. Making a choice, she stands, vanishing into a portal.

She emerges in front of Laura and Colleen, arms crossed. "Looking for me?" It was cliche, but she wasn't feeling especially theatrical or creative at the moment. The pair only nod, Colleen looking to Laura, who gives a little grunt. Confirmation of some kind. "Alright, so you're real. Like us." Like us? So they knew things were off as well. That was promising. That meant she wasn't the only one feeling it. "There are more of us. Two women. One rich, the other a killer." That struck a chord. "Joy and Walker? They're here too?" Strange nods her head, abruptly yanking the pair away with her.

Walker laid on the bed, huffing and panting. She'd never had much use for men, but women were always a fun time for her...and a woman with a cock? That was perfection at this point. Joy was doing her best to collect herself, having no real luck. She wasn't trained. Not like Walker. She didn't have that kind of stamina, and was currently exhausted. They'd been at it for an hour before taking a break, and she'd never had that kind of staying power in the best of times. Suddenly, Walker sits upright, a sound coming from down the hall, followed by muffled voices. She and Joy dress quickly, the latter hiding in the closet while the former lurks around a corner, knife in hand. She lunges out, immediately slammed into by a growling young girl.

The two struggle, Colleen yelling for Laura to stop. Walker gets in a lucky shot, stabbing her in the side. The girl merely pulls the knife free, revealing her healing factor, which causes the assassin to swear. "Fuck, you're like Logan." That catches the girl's ear, leaping free to stare. "You know my dad?" The brief stunned silence that revelation causes allows Strange to contain both in mystical bubbles. "Calm down. We're here about our situation. Not to fight you." Joy slowly steps into view, rubbing her neck.

Several minutes pass by as everyone is filled in and brought to the same page. Walker folds her arms, leaning on the wall. "So...are we all from the same place? I mean, the kid's from the future, but is it our future? While I worked with A.I.M., I heard that there might be multiple Earths. Multiple realities. Is she from ours, or another one? Because if so, we're in a lot more trouble than we thought." Colleen and Joy stare, causing the assassin to sigh. "Just because Mary is a scatter-brain doesn't mean she's not smart. And I'm no slouch either. I just hear things."

Strange rubs her face, closing her eyes. "The bigger question is...who has the power to do this? The Infinity Stones don't exist anymore, unless Thana went to another reality to get them. I do sense strange magic. Asgardian. So maybe Thor has some answers...if she's even here. We should divide our focuses. Colleen, you and Laura should see if you can find others brought here. I'll go with Joy and Walker to find the cause."

It wasn't ideal, being stuck with Strange. Joy, Walker was fine with. But magic had always made her uneasy. Science, even if it went over her head, had some basis in logic and reason. But magic, by it's very nature, defied logic and reason. But, she wouldn't complain. Their task was far easier than what Colleen and Laura had to deal with. And they even had Strange to seek out sources of power. All Colleen had was a weird kid with weird powers. Her thoughts are interrupted by an explosion, followed by Joy slamming into her, knocking her to the ground. "What is your-" "I said get down!" Joy yells, cutting the alter off. Ahead, they find an odd sight: a woman in a skull vest with a grenade launcher, accompanied by a blonde girl. And neither looked happy. Climbing to ehr feet, Walker huffs. "Francine Castle. The Punisher...and is that her daughter? thought she died years ago..." Strange cuts her off, raising a finger. "She's real, like we are. Both of them. So if that girl did die, then she was either revived or we're being brought her from the multiverse at large...and that's not good for us."

Francine lays down covering fire, grenades exploding in the street, leaving cracks and craters. Whatever weapons she was using, they weren't completely human tech. "What the fuck do you want?" She shouts, weapon at the ready. Walker slinks behind a car, making her way to flank the mother-daughter pair while Strange speaks, her hands up. "We've been brought to an unnatural Earth. We were looking for potential causes when we ran into you...and you feel like us. So, you were brought here too. Both of you." Francine narrows her eyes, ruffling Lisa's hair. "That explains my daughter being back..." Then, she gets hit. Hard. Spinning kick to the back, followed by a gun in her face. "Just relax. We only want to talk."


	3. Tiger Stalks Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as new allies present new challenges.

Silence. It wasn't what Colleen or Laura had expected when they followed a scent into a warehouse. Someone was doing a good job of covering their tracks, but they hadn't accounted for a mutant with heightened senses. The two follow the trail to what appears to be a blank wall...but one Iron Fist-empowered strike later revealed a passageway leading down into the darkness. Looking to one another, they nodded and leapt down. The fall was surprisingly short, landing only after a brief drop. That was when they saw it: S.H.I.E.L.D.'s logo staring them in the face.

A short distance away, near the turn into a corridor, two women stood. One an older woman, the other a younger brunette, both of Asian descent. The older woman's features were far less subtle, however. The strangest part was how the older held a gun, but the younger was just holding her arms out, palms facing the 'intruders'. "What the hell are you doing here?" The older woman speaks, her voice a little deep and authoritative. "We're...it's hard to explain. We're looking for people like us, brought here from somewhere else." Laura, meanwhile, is glaring daggers at the younger of the two, sniffing slightly. "Smells real. But off. Not like us." Growling, she lunges at the woman, sparking a fight between both duos.

Across the city, Walker stood with a gun in Francine Castle's face, expression blank. "You're like us. Brought here from somewhere else. Gonna need you to drop your weapons for now. Once we're all on the same page, you'll have them back." Before the dark-haired woman can speak, her daughter gently tugs her vest. "We should listen." And that settled that. Francine lowers both weapons, taking care to not drop them outright. Then, she sits on a nearby hood as Strange fills her in, Walker nearby with gun at the ready. It wasn't the most ideal start for a partnership, but at least people were listening to reason.

It was a pretty insane story, but it filled in gaps Francine had been trying to explain since she found her daughter here. That only left one question. "What now? Anyone know who has the power to do this?" That was something Strange had been thinking on herself. "The only one who comes to mind is Thana. Which means she has the Infinity Stones. Again. Not great for us. We don't have near the strength to take her down, and she's probably not working alone." Picking up her weapons, Francine huffs. "Then we better find anyone else who got brought here too."

The entryway was pretty devastated. Turns out the younger woman could create shockwaves from her body, and the other was just a damned good fighter. Colleen had her hands full fighting the older woman. She didn't want to risk hurting her with the Iron Fist, but it was looking to be necessary. Laura was having a bit of trouble herself, the younger woman launching her around the room with those shockwaves, evading the strikes she got in return. The young mutant could have killed her easily, but that wasn't the goal here. So, the fight continued...until Colleen's fist glowed white, and she gave the older woman a glancing strike, sending her tumbling into the other, leaving them in a heap against the wall.

"We're not your enemies!" Colleen exclaims, panting and trying to get her breath. She was fairly envious of Laura right now, who looked entirely unaffected by the fight. "Then why did she attack?" The older woman points to Laura, both watching the girl intently. The girl, in turn, watches the younger woman closely. "Smells real. But strange. Not human." Then, it clicks. The younger woman chuckles, shaking her head. "I'm an Inhuman. You could smell that?" Laura nods, then she and Colleen help the two to their feet. "Sorry about the confusion. We're in a weird situation. Can't be too careful. So, uh...what do we call you?" The younger woman gestures to the older, panting a bit. "She's Melinda May, I'm Daisy Johnson."

Strange was muttering under her breath, sighing to herself as Francine and Walker gave each other death eyes. She was wishing for Tonya Stark's snark right about now. Anything was better than this silent hostility. Lisa was occupying herself with talking to Joy, something the older found a bit odd. She wasn't great with kids, but the girl was quick-witted and smart. Not a bad mix. "Sorry about my mom. She's pretty intense. Not that I blame her. She told me what happened to...well, that other me. I do wonder what the goal of all this is, though. I mean, we're nobodies...no offense. Except for her..." She motions to Strange. "We're all low tier or nothing at all. Maybe that's the point? Not wanting to trap giants in a fish bowl."

The walk is interrupted by a loud boom, followed by a body tumbling down the street, narrowly missing Lisa as it slams into a nearby car. The group runs over, seeing a dark-skinned girl in a blue and red costume trying to pull herself free of the metal. Each taking a hand, Walker and Francine tug her free. They look to strange, who gives a slight nod. Another real one, and this one felt decidedly aimed at their heads. Whoever was responsible for all this was definitely watching. Of that, the Sorceress Supreme was now entirely sure.

They wait for the girl to sort herself before Joy clears her throat. "Um...who are you, and why were you hurtling towards us at Mach 10?" The girl looks among all the group's faces, then squints. "I'm Kamala Khan. And I wasn't hurtling at anyone. I hopped off the Chimera, then everything went all crazy rainbow-colored, and next thing I know, I'm bouncing off the corner of a building before wrecking that car." She stretches a bit, bending this way and that, stretching in unnatural ways, like she was elastic. This whole thing had Strange worried. She'd been yanked here seemingly just moments ago, so whatever plan was in place hadn't been fully put into play yet.

Colleen sits with Melinda, both nursing their injuries from the fight. Daisy and Laura were busy talking...or, rather...one was talking and the other listened. "A mutant? Like Inhumans, but not from alien crystals? Huh, that's pretty cool. So, you heal and have heightened senses. Figured those out. Anything else?" Laura holds up a hand, claws extending from between her index and middle knuckles, as well as ring and pinky knuckles. Unlike her father, there was no middle claw. That one hid in each foot. Retracting the claws when the woman reaches to touch, the girl shakes her head. "Adamantium. Sharp."

Watching the two talk, Melinda rubs her neck. "So...what's with the glowing hand? Never seen anything like that before." Colleen sits up a bit, brushing hair from her face. "It's the Iron Fist. Inherited it form a friend. She fought a dragon to earn it." That just raises more questions, but Melinda wisely chooses not to bring up anything else. "You're a pretty good fighter. Must have been training for a long time." The two exchange a nod, then stand. "We should head back before anyone thinks something happened to us."

With Kamala and the Castles in tow, Strange brings everyone back to Joy's apartment. After the others arrived, they could decide on a safer place to hideout. But for now, all they could do was wait. Kamala occupied herself with talking to Lisa, while Strange and Joy cleaned up the bedroom after the earlier fight between Walker and Laura. The aforementioned assassin and Francine had decided to recon the neighborhood. Now that they knew they were being watched, there was no use being careless.

That didn't mean they had to be all business, however. Something Walker was incredibly aware of now, as Francine rode in her lap, grasping on to her shoulders and taking the woman's cock like she owned it. And judging from the sounds Walker made, it may not have been far off. Anger and tension were great motivators during sex, and the two were going to be incredibly bruised by the end of things.

After what seemed like hours, Colleen and Laura walk into the apartment, Melinda and Daisy in tow. That drew a look from Strange, who tilted her head. Colleen shrugs, Laura glancing to Kamala, sniffing the air before nudging Daisy and motioning to the dark-skinned teen. "Like you." That drew a look of surprise from both females. Kamala gives an awkward smile, Daisy returning it just as awkwardly.

While Melinda and Daisy fill everyone, including the returning Francine and Walker, in on their S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker, Laura and Kamala go to the bedroom with Lisa, each taking a seat to get comfortable and let the others talk. It got a bit boring listening to all the multiverse stuff anyways. Closing the door, Laura chooses to lean on a wall instead of sitting, leaving Kamala in a chair and Lisa laying back on the bed. As the other two talked, the young mutant felt something stirring in the back of her mind. Something raw and primal. Without a word, she moves over to Lisa, putting a hand on her chest and kissing her, tugging off the shorts she wore and pulling their hips together. Kamala goes to speak, but a low growl silences her.

The conversation in the living room was interrupted by Walker looking around the room and raising a finger. "Quiet! Anyone else hear that?" Things fall dead silent, except for a soft slapping sound and muffled grunts. Looking around a moment, Colleen swears, then moves for the hallway, everyone else hot on her heels. Throwing open the bedroom door, she's met with quite a sight: Laura laying on the bed, Lisa riding her while Kamala thrust into the mutant with impressive fervor. The three stop dead when they realize they now have an audience. Nobody seems to know what to do, then Walker snorts, covering her mouth as she breaks into laughter and giggles. Her entire demeanor seems to change, pushing the group out with a surprising amount of strength. "Let's leave the kiddos to it, hmm? They look like they're having fun." She blows them a kiss, then shuts the door.


	4. Hawk Watches Monkey

After the bedroom tryst, Strange decides everyone should head for Melinda and daisy's S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker. Would be much use against magic, but it would be better stocked than a small apartment. Kamala, Lisa and Laura walk in silence, the former two horribly embarrassed by being caught in the act. Laura was mainly irritated that she didn't get to finish. Their progress is halted as Francine falls to a knee, grunting and huffing. Standing back upright, there's now a bulge in her combat pants. Giving her a look over, Strange sighs. "Well, someone just altered her biology. She's now...'endowed'."

The rest of the walk is far more uncomfortable now, with everyone not already packing extra wondering if they'd be next. What didn't help was Joy remarking she'd grown one after an 'interaction' with Walker and Mary...who was now skipping along with a giddy smile, acting nothing like her usual selves. The facts he was just...letting her hard dick bob free in the air was equally disturbing. Mary was anxiety-ridden, and Walker was modest. Was this the third personality she'd mentioned? Regardless, Francine and Colleen were watching her intently.

Entering into the bunker proper, they take some time to clean up the entryway, wrecked from the earlier fight. They make themselves at home, the bunker impressively large, prepared by Nicole Fury in case she needed a place to hide a small army. It was stocked with enough food and power to last a few lifetimes. And considering whoever did this seemed content not trying to kill them, that meant they'd be allowed to stay here unimpeded. That was probably the best news they had right now.

Left alone with daisy, Laura looks her over, the Inhuman raising a brow before sighing. "Let me guess...didn't get to finish, and you're still horny." The girl nod, causing the agent to roll her eyes, pulling her top off. "Strip, then. Needed a change of clothes anyway...and besides, no point in being modest at this point, right?" Sitting on her bunk, she pulls Laura atop her, groaning when the girl's rigid length pushes inside her depths, biting her lip.

Strange was giving Walker a thorough mystical and medical exam, sighing. "Nothing to go from, but she's healthy. Like, super-humanly so. Haven't seen anyone like this since Stephanie Rogers." Colleen rubs her arm, brow furrowed. "Not good, is it?" The Sorceress Supreme shakes her head, walking out shortly after. Walker sits up, grinning at the Iron Fist, cock throbbing. "Introduction? I'm Mary. Typhoid Mary." She pulls the woman down into her lap, giggling. "Seems like I'm cock patient zero..." She kisses Colleen's neck. "Lemme give ya one~"

Normally, she would have protested, but at this point, she was having the same idea as Daisy. _Why fight it? Might as well enjoy myself while trying to sort this all out..._ It was pretty liberating, letting go like that. Riding on Typhoid like this, she could just focus on getting off, and getting her partner off. Put it all out of her mind. Everything crazy. Just pleasure left, and a need to be filled. Also...she had to admit, she kind of wanted a cock, to see how using one felt.

Passing by Francine and Lisa, Strange motions to a side room. "I'm going to try meditating to find any others brought her. We'll need everyone we can get to make this work..." The woman nods, waiting until the magic user walked away before looking to her daughter. "Been quiet since we caught you in the act." The blonde girl's cheeks tint red, but she says nothing. A hand rests on her thigh, making her spine tingle, looking to her mom. It wasn't her actual mom, just another world's version. But right now, that didn't matter. Climbing into the lap, she pulls her shirt off. "Sure about this?" To prove her point, she answers her mother's question with a kiss and grind into her lap.

They weren't quiet. Hips slapping loud against hips, daughter crying out loud in pleasure as her mother hammers into her depths with a combination of lust and love. Blonde locks fall over her face, a third climax getting her yet more shots of seed into her hungry depths. Lisa had been mortified before, but now she was leaning into things. It didn't hurt that she'd had entirely undaughterly feelings for her mom. She'd wanted something like this for a while, and simply couldn't resist the chance to get it.

Leaving Colleen to sleep, Typhoid exist the infirmary, stumbling into Melinda. She mutters a soft 'excuse me', but feels a firm grasp on her still-exposed shaft. "Heard you in there with her. Think you might need some sleep tonight, because I know Daisy will want a turn later...when I'm done with you." Dragged by the shaft into the older woman's personal quarters, she finds herself shoved onto a bed. More than strong enough to resist, she decides to play along, mostly because she had no interest in refusing the beautiful woman her desire.

It was a strange thing, Joy thought, as she and Kamala watched Typhoid get ridden like a rodeo bull. She could feel herself getting harder, looking over to see Kamala having the same issue. "Hey...want to take care of these?" The young heroine nods, the two leaving the lewd scene visible through the window in the door. Making their way to another room, Joy sits on the bed, motioning Kamala in. Guiding the girl in front of her, she pulls down the leggings, sucking on the shaft gently. Didn't want to rush the girl, who was clearly still a virgin. Maybe it was a bit dark, but she was looking forward to taking the teen's virginity, the thought making her cock throb.

Several hours later, Colleen wakes, looking down to see that she had, indeed, grown a cock...and a somewhat large one at that. Sitting up, she pulls on her clothes, walking out of the infirmary with a slight limp. Heading through the bunker, she sees Lisa laying on top of her mom, both naked and asleep. _Kinda fucked up...but then, I did let Laura fuck me...and Typhoid to see what a cock was like..._ Passing them, she peeks in on Daisy, seeing her and Laura in a similar position to mother and daughter. She had to admit, they all looked cute laid up like that.

Turning, she runs into Melinda, feeling something against her leg. Looking down at the woman's cock, she covers her mouth. No words are exchanged, no arguments or discussion. The agent guides the woman to her knees, pushing into her waiting mouth. they're interrupted by Typhoid clearing her throat. "Got an idea, lovelies. Follow me~" She beckons with a finger, leading them back to Melinda's room. Colleen on her back, Typhoid riding her, Melinda holding the former's head back to thrust a hard cock down her throat.

Several more hours pass, and eventually everyone gathers, looking worse for wear. The only one not splattered with cum or disheveled is Strange, who had been performing a locator spell. "I found a few others. Groups like us. One of them, I think you know Colleen. Heavy drinker, foul-mouthed woman." The Iron Fist groans, rubbing her neck. "Jessica Jones. Not surprised she's here. Woman has the most rotten luck I've ever seen. Better go check her out alone. She's not fond of strangers, and we all look pretty odd."

Walking towards the apartment/office, the words Strange said before she left were echoing around in her head. She'd been so distracted she didn't bother cleaning up, looking quite perverted with her hair mussed and face splattered in Melinda and Typhoid's cum. The fact she was blatantly hard didn't help. Heading up the elevator and down the hall, she doesn't bother knocking, just shoving the door open. Inside, Jessica and Luke were joined by others, some she recognized as Avengers...which made her a little more confident. "Looks like I'm not the only one with some major issues. We're in a LOT of trouble here, ladies."

As Wanda closes the door, she takes a seat. "Got a group of our own in a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker. Stephanie Strange is with us. Told me where to find you. Look, I'll just drop the hammer now: she says Asgardian magic is involved. Detected two of them." Jessica huffs, rolling her eyes. "We already exposed one. Enchantress, she calls herself. Amora or whatever. Means we have one more of these assholes running around." Taking a bit to each wash up, the little pow-wow decides to head back with Colleen. If this was as bad as it seemed, they would need everyone together.

Watching them from a nearby rooftop is a woman garbed in black, pale white skin covered in skeletal tattoos. "Good, they're learning." She reappears in Strange's room, smiling. "You did well sending her to gather allies. I'm glad you heeded my warning. I was concerned you wouldn't." Strange bows her head, smiling in turn. "It's not often someone is contacted by Death herself, you know." Death giggles, making her sizable bust jiggle, pressing out over the cleavage window in her robe. "We've still more work to do, sadly. The next group will be far less trusting."


End file.
